ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout
Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout is an upcoming 2022 French-British-American-Canadian computer-animated musical crossover adventure comedy fantasy family film. Featuring characters from Bob the Builder and The Magic Roundabout, produced by Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, and HiT Entertainment, with animation services provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Mikros Image, and Reel FX Animation Studios, and distributed by Pathé in France and Sony Pictures Releasing worldwide, the film is scheduled to be released theatrically on January 7, 2022, on Netflix on January 14, 2022, and on DVD and Blu-ray on March 4, 2022. Plot Voice Cast UK version *Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley and Lofty *Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard and Bird *Rob Rackstraw as Spud, Scoop, Muck and Travis *Robbie Williams as Dougal *Kylie Minogue as Florence *Bill Nighy as Dylan *Jim Broadbent as Brian *Joanna Lumley as Ermintrude **Catherine Bott as Ermintrude's singing voice *Lee Evans as Train *Ray Winstone as Soldier Sam *Ian McKellen as Zebedee *Tom Baker as Zeebad *Michael Angelis as Moose *Ediz Mahmut as Basil *Daniella Loftus as Coral *Jimmy Hibbert as Mr. Rusty, Mr. Grimsdale, The Skeleton Lord and Skeleton Guards US version *William Dufris as Bob *Lorelei King as Wendy *Alan Marriott as Spud, Scoop and Travis *Lachele Carl as Muck *Maria Darling as Dizzy and Roley *Sonya Leite as Lofty, Pilchard and Bird *Daniel Tay as Doogal *Kylie Minogue as Florence *Jimmy Fallon as Dylan *William H. Macy as Brian *Whoopi Goldberg as Ermintrude *Chevy Chase as Train *Bill Hader as Soldier Sam *Ian McKellen as Zebedee *Jon Stewart as Zeebad *Kevin Smith as Moose *Eric Robinson as Basil *Heidi Brook Myers as Coral *Cory Edwards as Mr. Rusty, Skeleton Guard #1 and Skeleton Guard #3 *John Krasinski as Mr. Grimsdale, Skeleton Guard #2 and Skeleton Guard #4 *Jim Cummings as The Skeleton Lord Songs Original songs #The Magic Roundabout - sung by the Casts of Bob the Builder and The Magic Roundabout #A Frozen World - sung by Zeebad #City of Stars - sung by Dougal/Doogal and Bob #Kids - sung by Dougal/Doogal, Bob, Florence, Wendy and Company Additional songs #Magic - Pilot #You Really Got Me - The Kinks (sung by Dylan and Ermintrude) #Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra #Also Sprach Zarathustra - Kevin MacLeod (originally composed by Richard Strauss) #The Toreador Song (from Carmen Act II) - Catherine Bott, Arthur Dick and Mark Thomas (originally composed by Georges Bizet) #Should I Stay or Should I Go? - The Clash (sung by The Skeleton Lord and Skeleton Guards) #Sugar, Sugar - The Archies #I Love to Boogie - T. Rex #In the Hall of the Mountain King (from Peer Gynt) - Kevin MacLeod (originally composed by Edvard Grieg) #Angels - Robbie Williams (sung by Dougal/Doogal) #The Magic Roundabout (End Credits) - Kylie Minogue, Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X #Simply Wonderful - Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X #Lean Mean Fighting Machine - Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X #Spinning - Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X #Believe Yourself - Andrea Remanda and Scaramanga X Production Development Casting Animation Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office Critical reception Accolades Deleted Scenes *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Deleted scenes Short film *??? Trivia *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Trivia Soundtrack *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Soundtrack Transcript *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Transcript/UK Version *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Transcript/US Version Trailer transcripts *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Trailer transcripts Gallery *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Gallery Quotes *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Quotes Credits *Bob the Builder Meets The Magic Roundabout/Credits Category:Bob the Builder Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover musicals Category:HiT Entertainment Category:HiT Entertainment films Category:BBC Category:BBC Films Category:CBeebies Category:Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:PBS Kids Category:Nick Jr. Category:CGI Films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Musicals Category:Musical films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Films about animals Category:English-language films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American adventure films Category:PBS Movies Category:Family films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Film scores by Paul K. Joyce Category:Film scores by Mark Thomas Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Animals Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Reel FX Animation Studios films Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Pathé Category:Netflix Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Mikros Image Category:2022 films Category:Netflix Movies Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on television series Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated Movies Category:Adventure-comedy films